


Parting gift

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 1940s when Helen helped Nikola disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting gift

Nikola Tesla hurries down the streets toward the docks. Helen has promised to arrange his death and told him to be at the docks that evening. He knows he will travel with an abnormal that will help him disappear. He trusts Helen to fake his death so well that no one will suspect him to be alive.

He turns a corner and spots two silhouettes standing at end of the alley, partially hidden by some crates. One is unmistakably Helen, he would recognize her anywhere.

He is starting down the alley when he sees something that prompts him to hide in the shadows, flattening himself against the wall.

Helen has just leaned down and started kissing the other woman, for he can see now that the other person is indeed a woman.

He slowly moves closer to them, keeping to the shadows, curious to hear what they may be saying to one another.

At last, he dares move no further for fear he may be discovered. Despite his enhanced hearing, he still can’t hear most of what they're saying to each other.

"… enough time?" the other woman asks.

"Irene…"

He doesn't catch more of Helen's response but they have apparently decided to keep going. Helen hikes up Irene's skirt around her waist. In response, Irene turns her attention to Helen's neck, untying her scarf.

He would never have thought that he would one day stumble upon Helen Magnus agreeing to a tryst in a dark alley, with another woman no less! She is already fascinating, this additional knowledge makes her even more so.

He is fast becoming aroused at the sight before him. Neither of the women has really taken any of their clothes off, but he can see their hands at work between their legs, silhouetted against the light. Their combined smell reaches his nose, and he inhales deeply, glad once more for his vampire senses.

Giving up on his self-control, he opens his trousers and takes himself in hand.

Helen and her friend are kissing and panting against each other's mouth, their hands still working furiously, as Nikola strokes himself closer to completion.

As the two women come undone, so does he, making a mess all over his hand. As Helen and Irene right their clothing, he fishes his handkerchief out of his pocket to clean his cock and his hands before fixing his appearance. It bothers him that he is unable to clean himself better but that just can't be helped.

Helen takes her friend's arm and leads her outside the alley onto the docks. He counts down two full minutes before walking down the alley again, making sure to cause some noise.

"Ah, that would be him," Helen announces loudly.

Once he's close enough, Helen grips his shoulder and leans over to lightly kiss his cheek. Taking the opportunity of having her near him, he returns the favour. She smiles back at him, a genuine smile that lights up her entire face.

"Nikola, let me introduce you to Irene Monroe. Irene, this is Nikola Tesla."

Irene extends her hand for him to shake but he keeps his to himself. There is simply no way he is shaking anybody's hands right now.

Helen throws him a peculiar look. He doesn't really care what Irene thinks of him. He has a reputation for being odd anyway.

"Well, our ship is about to leave. Shall we?" Irene asks, giving up on getting a hand shake, with a strange understanding look in her eyes.

Nikola locks eyes with Helen.

"Thank you, Helen," he says most sincerely.

"You're welcome."

As he sets foot on the ramp leading up to the ship, she whispers in his ear: "Enjoyed the show, Nikola?"

Shocked, he stumbles. By the time he has recovered his footing and turns around, she is already twenty feet away. One day, Helen Magnus is going to be the death of him. It doesn't seem possible, he is immortal after all, but somehow, he feels sure of it.

"I'll see you soon, Helen," he calls to her retreating back.

She turns around briefly to wave at him, a cheeky smile on her face.


End file.
